Generally, modern integrated development environments (IDEs) have come to contain sophisticated components for inferring missing types, correcting bad syntax and completing partial expressions in code, but they are limited to a context that is explicitly defined in a project's configuration. Thus, these tools tend to be ill-suited for quick prototyping of incomplete code snippets picked off the Web (alternatively referred to herein as “code fragments”) or shared by fellow colleagues to demonstrate the use of a particular application programming interface (API) that is not already configured in a workspace. Further, in many cases, the resolution of programming context itself is insufficient to make a snippet of code executable, since it may involve interaction with external services that may need to be set-up separately.